Uff (RunGord)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter (Brawler Archetype) Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: TN Languages: Common, HaGruut Deity: Serroth First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Closed Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 18 +4 (10 pts) DEX: 15 +2 (7 pts) CON: 14 +2 (5 pts) INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 08 -1 (-2 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (0 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (HP Option) HP: 12 = + CON (2) + FC (0) (Class 1) + CON (0) + FC (0) (Class 2) AC: 17 = + DEX (2) + Armor (5) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (5) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (0) BAB: +1 = 1 (1) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +5 = (1) + STR (4) + Misc (0) CMD: 17 = + BAB (1) + STR (4) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +4 = 1 (2) + CON (2) + Misc (0) Reflex: +2 = 1 (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Will: -1 = 1 (0) + WIS (-1) + Misc (0) Speed: 20' with armor (30' without) Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Unarmed Strike: Attack: +5 = (1) + Ability (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3+4, Crit: 20/x2, Type: B Dagger: Attack: +5 melee/+3 thrown = (1) + Ability (4/2) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19/20x2, Range: 10', Type: P/S Swordbreaker Dagger: Attack: Attack: +5 = [BAB (1) + Ability (4) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 20/x2, Type: S, +4 to Disarm & Sunder Shortbow: Attack: +3 = [BAB (1) + Ability (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 10x3, Type: P, Range 60' Sling: Attack: +3 = (1) + Ability (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 20x2, Type: B, Range: 50' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter (+1 to Skill Points) Bonus Feat: One extra feat at 1st level. Skilled: One additional skill rank at first and every level. Class Features Fighter 1 (Brawler Archetype) Armor/Weapons: Proficient with all simple and martial weapons as well as all armor (heavy, light, and medium) and shields (including tower shields) Bonus Feats: At 1st and every even level, gain a bonus combat feat Feats Two Weapon Fighting (Core): (Prereq: Dex 15) You can fight with a weapon wielded in each of your hands. You can make one extra attack each round with the secondary weapon. Your penalties on attack rolls for fighting with two weapons are reduced. The penalty for your primary hand lessens by 2 and the one for your off hand lessens by 6. Combat Reflexes (Human Bonus Feat): You may make a number of additional attacks of opportunity per round equal to your Dexterity bonus. With this feat, you may also make attacks of opportunity while flat-footed. Improved Unarmed Strike (Fighter Bonus Combat Feat): You are considered to be armed even when unarmed—you do not provoke attacks of opportunity when you attack foes while unarmed. Your unarmed strikes can deal lethal or nonlethal damage, at your choice. Traits Bullied (Combat): You gain a +1 trait bonus on attacks of opportunity attack rolls made with unarmed strikes. Capable (Perception) (General): You gain a +1 trait bonus to that skill and it becomes a permanent class skill. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 1) 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -1 1 0 2 -4 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb 0 0 * 4 -4 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Fly 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 * 0 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 4 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 4 1 3 0 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Survival 3 1 3 -1 +0 Swim 0 0 0 4 -4 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Scale Mail 50 gp 30 lb Daggers x 6 12 gp 6 lb Swordbreaker Dagger 10 gp 3 lb Shortbow 30 gp 2 lb Arrows (20) 1 gp .15 lb Pathfinder's Kit 12 gp 22 lb Kit includes: Backpack, bedroll, belt pouch, clay mug, dagger, two fishhooks, flint and steel, sewing needle, signal whistle, 50 feet of string, 50 feet of thread, a waterskin, a week's worth of trail rations, and a whetstone. Grooming Kit 1 gp 2 lb This pouch of toiletries includes a comb, scissors, nail file, sponge, hairbrush, miniature mirror, soap, chewing stick, and tooth powder. Mess Kit .1 gp 1 lb Kit includes a plate, bowl, cup, fork, knife, and spoon, made of wood, horn, or tin. Each item has a handle or small hole, and can be tied together using the included leather cord. Bell 1 gp 0 lb Candle x 5 .05 gp 0 lb Chalk .01 gp 0 lb Crowbar 2 gp 5 lb Iron Spikes x 2 .1 gp 1 lb Oil x 3 .3 gp 1 lb Parchment .4 gp 0 lb Powder .01 gp .5 lb Rope, 50' 1 gp 10 lb Tindertwig x 5 5 gp 0 lb Vermin Repellent x 4 20 gp 0 lb = Totals: 144.87 gp 84 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 0 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -0 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 150 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 20 Height: 5'5" Weight: 160 lbs Hair Color: Dark Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Tan Appearance: Scruffy look individual. While clearly strong and quick with his hands, he looks a little slow in the head. Why is is wearing a dagger on his neck and is it just me or is he talking to it? Demeanor: Friendly and talkative - even curious. His arrogance can be a little off-putting, but if he can half of what he says he can he would be a better ally than an enemy. Background Uff was orphaned in a big city with his older brother, Izzard. He was bullied and threatened regularly until his brother grew big enough to defend them both. Raised in street violence, the brothers eventually grew to earn a living in bare-handed competitive fighting, which Uff calls "the business" and to which he has no desire to return. They never new their parents, but the misinterpretation of a few childhood coincidences convinced both the boys that their father was really a rich and famous explorer. It has been their lifelong dream to follow in his footsteps and they have been setting aside gold at every opportunity to make that dream come true. In fact, they had planned one last fight in "the ring" to get enough money to get out of the business and into adventuring. But that last fight, against a pair of Orcs, the brothers were savagely beaten, and Izzy was killed. Uff has taken enough hits to the head to have a lowered wisdom score. This has sometimes resulted in auditory hallucinations. After Izzy was killed, Uff heard his brothers voice speaking from an ornate dagger. Uff believes the dagger contains the spirit of his brother Izzy. He keeps the dagger with him and has ben known to talk to it. Uff developed a hatred of Orcs and will berserk on them if fighting. Whenever possible he uses the "Izzy" dagger to dispatch Orcish enemies. He has scraped together enough to outfit himself with the basic supplies to start his life as an adventurer. Now he spends his days sitting around the Dunn Wright Inn, drinking and bragging and drinking -- waiting for his ship to come in. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Awaiting Approval Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1